


Beautiful Angels

by Harlequin4ever



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlequin4ever/pseuds/Harlequin4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here lies the body of Victoria. She is but an Angel, now sent to Heaven. </p><p>This is my purpose. </p><p>And she is beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: Ghost in the Moonlight**

 

When he finally turned and look around the room, he realize that there was even more blood than he imagined. The stench of it littered the small now heated room. It was dark, even in the pale moonlight. Her place was lavish, but the cool breeze swept over the house. You could hear it through the trees. But most of all, it was quiet. Too quiet, and here he was, the bead of sweat clinging to his furrowing brow. The knife was sticky in his hands, but without thinking, the blade was running against his tongue. It tasted salty and of rust, and somehow---sweet.

She lay sprawled out on the couch, legs awry, one slinging over the back of the couch, a dainty pale foot, arched. The other was splayed out over the edge, perfectly manicured. His eyes traveled up her pretty lithe legs, and there in between her soft, silken thighs was the evidence of his way with her. Their juices wet her outer walls, almost glistening in the dark.

Her torso was flat, pale ghost white skin made her look like she was glowing. Up to her perky breasts, so firm and supple in his hands. Her shoulders propped up against the cushions, her strong arm rounded to caress her cheeks. Long beautiful wavy brunette hair cascaded all over the arm of the couch, and over her creamy now cooling skin. The way her eyes had lit up, with each thrust of his hips. He had been charming, seductive and intriguing. Everything she had been looking for. And he was dangling it right in front of her.

The first time they had locked eyes across the coffee shop, his breath caught in his throat. His cheeks had flushed bright rose and he blinked like he’d just seen the sun after being reunited with his sight. He knew right then and there, that she would be his next murder victim. He just /had/ to take her; her virtue and her life, it was that simple.

Being the psychopath that he was, he was upfront, and lacked those self esteem issues, where as she obviously possessed. Their coffee date was simple, it then turned into dinner, and here now---in the designer apartment she owned, now lay her dead body. She may have been a complete bore in her home life, but she was an animal in the sheets. Which he had participated in, and she hadn't disappointed him. And as he walked down the stairs, and out the door, never to be seen again in the town, the nameless man walks silently into the forest, the darkness swallowing him up whole…


	2. Chapter 1: Research and Manners

The sun had been out and about so early in the morning. It was bright and rather annoying, but then again, he had always liked it when it was dark. It sort of molded around him. Or him to it, he couldn’t be sure. Either way, he felt that during the day he had to wear his mask, and at night, where he could /really/ be himself, well that’s when it came off. All of his victims had seen it. And only the dead; in specific, his targets, were the /only/ people to have really seen under that particular mask.

There was no need to publicize it. He wasn’t interested in romance, or the possibility of love. He was a high functioning psychopath. He didn’t believe in /love/. He had never /loved/ in his entire life, and he wasn’t to fantasize about starting. With no parents, or siblings to feel attached to, and one of the reasons as to why he was the way he was, he did what he pleased. He was a free lancer of course, no need to draw attention of staying in a populated area working as a business man. That held too many connections. Too many ties, no—he didn’t need that. He fancied himself alone rather than in company of any living person. This time he was posing as a photographer. All his ‘credentials’ were attained via the internet, and none retraceable back to him, in fact no one knew who, or what he was. There was not a living person on the Earth to know his real name.

Not even his real parents. He had tracked them down through the paper trail of adoption papers left scattered in offices he had raided before burning down the place. All evidence of his birth had been erased. He was careful; he left no fibers, no finger prints. There simply wasn’t any record of him on file. That’s why he had no doubt he wouldn’t be caught even after the corpses were dripping with his semen.


	3. Chapter 2: Fantasies and Expectations

His last victim had lovely creamy skin, dark red stained lips, green eyes and vibrant ruby coloured hair. She had been a temptress. He knew right off. There was something alluring about her, again his heart skipped a beat, and he knew she was another one to tick off his list. He did the normal research on her; work, personal life, family, friends. She had many friends, she’d be found fast enough, within the allotted twelve hours of unresponsive communication.

Vicki had come at least three times that night, begging and pleading for more. The way her hips bucked off the bed, the way she tugged at her lips with those pearly whites…

He had held off for what seemed like a life time, wanting to make it count in the end just as he took her life in his hands and sending her into the underworld. She had been surprised and once the light in her eyes had faded, her face froze in her mask of pain. It was a beautiful sight. He almost wept as he came, long and hard buried deep inside of her wet hot walls.

But here now, sitting across from Victoria, with her lovely lush locks, and those intense blue pools, he had felt something a little more than pleasure; it was the /thrill/ of it all. So when their dinner date arrived, he picked her up from her place, made sure it was a nice small little bar and put the focus on her. The more he knew about her, the easier it seemed that he could kill her.   
  
Some people often thought that when you kill someone, you don’t ask for personal details. That meant you get attached and find all the similar things in life that connects you. But not in his case, it just meant that he found more things he could enjoy ending once and for all. That was his purpose in life; for him at least.   
  
And there she was, naked and willing, almost pleading with him to take her. Now there was something. Whereas all the other women who had begged and pleaded with him, Victoria was different. Something in her voice was aloof and adorable even as she lay down on the couch. His gaze was locked on hers, with such intensity it nestled something within his own being.   
  
Her lips, sweet and pouty beneath his own as his hands tightened within her dark tresses, there could smell her wet and ready, like golden honey. His hardened cock slipped in between her legs as their hips moved together in tantalizing symphony. Her moans grew, along with her pants. He could feel her quiver around him, but she held off for a couple of moments more, taking him higher than he could have imagined.

This time, he wanted her to come. His only victim, because she was something special, and when she finally came, clenching around him so tight, he had to cry out and hold back his own shuddering orgasm, then and only then as she was coming down off her high, did the blade slice through her skin like hot butter. The look was priceless, and in her confusion, her eyes dulled turning grey, and as he watched the life leave her body, there was a pulling deep inside him, before he slammed into her one last time, finding his own release.   
  
Her blood pooled and trickled down her side and over the sofa to drip at the tiled floor. And for a moment, he had taken a step back to admire his work.

“And what a beautiful Angel.”


End file.
